


The Fourth of July

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Collars, Dom/sub relationship, Fireworks, I dont know how to tag, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Some pet play, handjobs, if you can call it that, implied aftercare, implied previous 'drug' use, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: My first work ever and also a first attempt at smut.  Also I just thought some pet play would be hella cute between these two so *shrug*If I missed a tag please let me know. Suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome.  Also this pet play stuff is probably written a little differently than the norm, but I still tagged it as such because of the possessiveness of it all.  idk I guess im just nervous in writing something wrong lolBasically this is Danse and Arthur fucking to the sound of fireworks.





	The Fourth of July

“Are you sure no one will see us out here?”  
Arthur’s question hinted at a tinge of uncertainty, which was unusual for a man of his caliber. I looked behind me to see him following closely at my heels. His hair slicked back neat and proper. He had not had time to shave the sides of his head lately as per usual. It was not his fault, business was rough lately and taking a toll on him. Bags under his eyes, weary and down-trodden. He needed this. Both of us needed this. “Yeah, it is just up here. No one comes up this far so we should be safe.”  
We trudged uphill a bit further. I had scouted out this place a few weeks earlier and found a hidden inlet on the cliff surrounded with trees and bushes, but still offered a decent outlook over the city of Boston, which was currently bustling with excitement. It was, after all, the Fourth of July. “Well, here we are,” I exclaimed with relief, dropping my backpack to the ground, “we can set up over here, but we should hurry. It will be dark soon.”  
I turned back around to see Arthur, winded and sweaty. His v-neck shirt sticking tantalizingly to his muscular body. Good god he looked good. “I probably should have worn better shoes for this,” he chuckled to himself. He plopped down on the ground next to the backpack and started to open it.  
“Nu uh,” I chided, “That is all a surprise.”  
He groaned in frustration. He had asked earlier what the plan was and I purposefully remained vague. Arthur was the type of man who needed a battle plan going into anything. The gym, work and even sex. That was the joy of our ‘relationship’, if one could call it that. He handed the reins to me, and I led him to places of pain and pleasure. I kept him in the dark about a lot of things when it came to our scenes I would lay out for him. Carefully planned and deployed with precision. But he did not know the plan until he was in it. This time was different. This time he relayed the idea, and he asked it so sweetly. It was hard to say ‘no’ especially when his lips, puffed and bruised with my kisses, were wrapped tightly around my cock.  
I leaned over my backpack and opened it pulling out a thick blanket. He helped me spread it carefully over the lush grass. “Mmm it’s so soft,” Arthur purred rubbing up against it, the timbre of his hum sent fire through my veins.  
“I know how much you love it, my pet. Tonight will be so special for you.”  
My hand wrapped around his lower jaw and turned his head so I could kiss him. He gasped with sincere surprise at the gentleness of it all. Usually I was rough with him. I knew his limits, he knew the safe words, and used them on occasion. It was a learning experience for the both of us. And I knew he did not want it gentle. He liked it rough and insisted on a method of safe words to tell me if I needed to stop or slow down. Green, yellow and red. Simple.  
My tongue swiped across his lower lip electing a low moan before his opened his mouth to me. I kissed him harder, my tongue invading and exploring his mouth. He tasted of the BBQ we had earlier in the evening that the company we both work for held. It was a relief to me that he no longer tasted of stale jet. A habit I had insisted he toned down on or stopped completely if we were to continue our sessions. And he did stop. And I held him through the withdrawals, and the self-loathing anger that followed.  
His tongue mingled with mine. It brushed carefully and briskly against my own, drawing me further into his mouth. Showing me his submission. I pulled back and rubbed my hand over the side of his head, carding my fingers through his hair. He murmured his approval and leaned into my hand closing his eyes in contentment. Arthur looked so peaceful there, his stress melting away. I placed a quick kiss on his forehead, “Tonight is special because I am going to do everything you asked me to do. You have been such a good pet.”  
His eyes lit up in excitement, “Everything?”  
“To the letter. It is my gift to you,” I smiled proudly down at him.  
Arthur had been extremely good lately. The thought had crossed my mind that maybe he was obedient to get what he wanted today and then go back to being a handful tomorrow. But that was a bridge we would have to cross later. I reached back into the backpack and pulled out a collar. Black leather that gave lovely contrast to his light toned skin. We had not used it yet so it still had that fresh, leathery smell to it. It was thick in width, with a shiny silver buckle on it. I looked over at Arthur, his eyes large with excitement starring at the collar. “Tell me the safe words Arthur,” I demanded firmly.  
He looked up at me, “Green means I like it. Yellow means I am unsure. And red means we need to stop immediately.”  
I nodded my affirmation, “And, what do you call me during our sessions.”  
“I call you ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’,” he stated proudly.  
My eyebrows narrowed and I pursed my lips in disproval. He saw my anger and quickly added a ‘sir’, and I smiled in contentment. “Are you ready,” I asked holding the collar up to him.  
“Yes, sir.”  
I unhooked the clasp around the collar and brought it around his neck. Finding one that fit him was difficult, as he had a thicker neck than most other people. This collar worked, the one of few to work. I tightened it until it would not move anymore, yet allowed enough room for my pet to breathe. “How does this feel my pet? It is too tight?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Good. Take off your shirt.”  
My pet was quick to obey pulling his shirt over his head. His muscled body still glittered with sweat. He was so beautiful. Rippled and ready. I removed my own shirt and pulled a note out of my bag. I had jotted down his request after he serviced me. I glanced at the note reminding myself of what he wanted for tonight. Off in the distance the first fire work of the night sparkled. I set the note back down, his eyes fervently watching the sky. He looked so handsome. Why did he choose me for this? A request that led us here after a one-night stand that led to two, and then more. Most importantly why did I feel so goddamn lucky? He caught me starring, “Is something wrong Master?”  
“No,” I replied, offering a comforting smile, “Everything is perfect. You are perfect.”  
A crimson glow spread across his face, and he adverted his eyes, “Thank you, Master.”  
I reached over, my hand wrapped around his head pulling him closer to my face. Our lips met in heated passion. Short breaths punctuated in-between our intense tonguing. I gently pushed him over onto the blanket, continuing our kiss. My hand brushed down rubbing my thumb against the collar around my pet’s neck. My lips moved down his chin, down his neck towards his Adam’s apple. The width of the collar making it difficult to suck on the location but I made due. He squirmed underneath me, pleasured moans leaving his body.  
“What’s my color?”  
“Green, sir,” a breathy moan escaped past his lips.  
I learned early on in our sessions that he preferred being checked in on, even when we were just kissing. He did not know how to ask someone to stop, and so I made a point to ask him. His parents really screwed him over. Taking the only childhood he would ever have away from him. Taking away his ability to deny, to say no.  
My lips moved down to the crook of his neck sucking gently, leaving small bruises that would heal within a few days. His hips ground against my leg, and I could feel his growing erection through our pants. I moved my hand down his bare chest tracing my fingers along his pecs and abs down to his hips. I pressed the palm of my hand firmly into his crotch, and he tried to stifle a moan that followed.  
Another firework exploded somewhere in the distance behind my head, and I briefly opened my eyes catching the green and red glow accentuate the angles on his face. I closed my eyes and sucked on his neck harder, pushing my palm into him enticing him to grind against it. My own cock hardening at the same time. He once again stifled a moan, and I pulled away and my pet hissed in disproval, missing my touch and the pleasure I brought him.  
“Do not do that my pet. Do not quiet your moans. I want to hear everything that passes your lips.”  
He swallowed with uncertainty, “I-I’m worried someone might hear me, sir.”  
I kissed his forehead, before moving my hands down to unbutton his pants. “I know baby. But I scouted this place for weeks, no one comes up this far. Do you trust me?”  
“Yes,” he replied with no hesitation, “I trust you, sir.”  
“Good. Now let us start. We will not have much time, and I know how long you have been waiting for this.”  
I pulled the zipper down and hooked my fingers around his pants. Meanwhile, going back to my ministrations on the crook of his neck. My pet lifted his hips off the ground making it easier to strip him. Breathy gasps filled the heated air around us as my hands travelled back up his thighs to the bulge that was now tenting his underwear. I rubbed against him for a while. With slow, firm movements rubbing the palm of my hand against his tip. My fingers wrapping around the covered length. “More,” my pet begged, “please sir. More.”  
An explosion filled the air again. This time lighting his face green and white. I moved down and finished taking off his pants, my fingers quickly looping around the band of his underwear and pulling. My pet breathed in a hiss of air, no doubt due to the air hitting his fully erect cock. I threw his clothing aside and took in the sight before me. His muscled body, fit and toned. His chest heaving. My peppered hickies on his neck surrounding the black leather collar. Lips puffed and parted slightly. My eyes trailed down the light dusting of hair on his chest that gathered to a point on his crotch. Sweat still trailed down his body.  
I moved my hands to remove my own pants. The ache and fire between my legs became too much to bare. My clothes were quickly discarded off to the side. I suddenly realized why he enjoyed the blanket below us. It was soft, fluffy and comforting. Perfect for fucking him into the ground. I quickly subsided those thoughts. Tonight would not be rough, I had decided. It would be what he wanted.  
My cock throbbed in my hand as I gave it a few quick jerks. I pulled out a bottle of lube from my backpack, and poured some of the liquid onto my fingers. He shifted his legs making room for me to kneel between them. I reached down and rubbed my wetted fingers along his crack and around his puckered hole. The muscle gave way as I worked my way in. My pet’s moans filled the air around us and another firework sparkled somewhere behind me. Lighting up his body. “Just like that darling,” I cooed, “I need you to give me a color.”  
“Green. So fucking gre-“  
I pushed my fingers in further. Scissoring and working his hole open. Preparing him for my cock. His hand moved down towards his cock. He stopped suddenly, his eyes flashed open as he suddenly remembered a rule. His eyes wide with fear, that he disobeyed and that I would punish him. Ruin this night for him. “Tell me what you want babe,” I ushered him, “Tonight is about you so tell me what you want.”  
“May I please touch myself,” he whimpered, “Sir.”  
I brushed my fingers up against his prostate, and a loud moan left his body. I took my other hand to his and led his hand up against his leaking cock. I smiled gently down at him and he got the message that he was permitted to do so. I watched as he thumbed his slit, wet and dripping with pre-ejaculate. His fingers rubbed the liquid down his length, moaning as he did so. God, he was so beautiful like this. I rubbed up against his prostate again and watched as he bucked into his own hand. It was my turn to let out a moan, my hand going back to rubbing my shaft. The fireworks picked up in number behind me. It was time.  
My pet moaned in displeasure at the empty feeling. I comforted him, telling him to hang on just a little while longer. He would soon be filled to the brim. The lube felt cool on my throbbing erection, and I rubbed it in making sure the head had enough to push in as painlessly as possible. I moved my pet’s legs higher and pulled his hips towards my own. My cock rubbed up against his entrance. And I lightly pressed in. “How is this my pet?”  
“Green. I’m ready for this, Master,” he moaned, tugging at his cock again.  
I pushed in gently allowing him to relax and grow accustomed to my size. Though I was average in length, I was a bit thicker than normal, so time was important. He took a deep, slow breath and I pushed in a little more. The head of my cock made it in, and I eventually bottomed out inside him. His ass clamped down around my cock. His wet, heat surrounding me causing my cock to twitch on its own. We sat there in silence until another firework exploded. Its bright color accentuating the sweat on my pet’s form. So beautiful. So fucking beautiful.  
I moved my hips out before pushing back in. He moaned, thankfully no longer trying to hide his pleasure, and bucked into his hand again. I found a rhythm, slow and gentle. The fireworks were picking up now. We were barely kept in the dark for long. Explosions of greens, reds, yellows and whites filled the sky behind me. I picked up my pace and my pet moved his hips so I could thrust inwards deeper to hit his spot. His moans became uncontrollable, his breathing quickened, and he stopped moving his hand that was wrapped around his cock. Instead he allowed me to thrust hard enough that his cock fucked his fist.  
My hips sped up and I allowed moans to pass my lips. He reached up with his free hand and cupped his palm around my face. I leaned down, his hand moving to grip the back of my head. “Fuck, your ass is so good pet. You are so good, so beautiful, so perfect.”  
He pulled me down to his lips and engulfed me in a kiss filled with greed and lust. I bit back, pinning him to the ground with the full weight of my body. I groped at the blanket next to my pet’s head, gripping it tightly. The explosions behind us were faster now and more intense. No doubt the grand finale would be coming soon, and so would I. I pulled my lips away and kissed roughly down his bearded face and nipped at the flesh of his ear. I growled, “I am going to come soon. Where do you want it, pet?”  
“In-inside me…please,” he whispered hurriedly, “I won’t last much longer.”  
“Come for me, pet. Come for me and show me how good this is for you,” I growled in his ear.  
His breathing became erratic, eyes rolling to the back of his head. A final loud explosion behind us filled the night sky, and with that, he clamped down on my cock. His body spasming. Splurts of his come shooting into the space between our bodies, ushering in my own orgasm. I pushed through it. My come filling his cavity, the heat of our bodies mixing together. He moaned and wrapped his legs around my hips, denying my exit from his body. I collapsed down on top of him, and held him close. I felt myself going soft, and my come seeping from his body. I rolled over taking him with me. We cuddled for a while longer. I pulled him close. “Sir,” he bit his lip worriedly, “I’ve made a mess all over you.”  
“Shh, do not worry about it,” I brushed a strand of hair that fell in front of his eyes out of the way. “Tonight was for your pleasure, not my own.”  
I reached up and gingerly removed the collar from around his neck. The black leather now glistening from his sweat. “How was that, Arthur,” I asked hesitantly. Hoping I didn’t pull him out of his headspace too quickly.  
“It was amazing. Green through the very end,” Arthur smiled at me and pressed his lips softly to my own, “Thank you, Danse.”


End file.
